Taking Mercedes' Life
by carebearcaryn21
Summary: Au, based loosely off of the movie Taking Lives. I am warning you now. It is very dark sick twisted and angsty. It paints Sam in a not so good light.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE. **

**Taking Mercedes' Life**

**Abyssgazingbackintoyou**

**Part 1**

"How did you find me?" the woman with short stature and beautiful mocha skin asked the man who had forced himself into her apartment and apparently waited for her to come home. She wasn't surprised, but she was terrified. She laid down her shopping bags near her front door while she kept her purse on her shoulder. The purse held a key chain that contained mace. She tried to reach in to grab the key chain without alerting the man.

The man stalked towards her and went past her to shut and lock her front door. Around that time she had found her key chain with the mace and moved her hand to the nozzle. Unsuspecting the man turned around to face her and she quickly moved to spray the mace into his eyes. As he cried out, she hurried to her front door to undo the locks and get out while he was weakened. As she opened the door, an arm flew out and slammed it closed.

"You shouldn't have done that. Don't struggle. If you give in that wouldn't force me to hurt you and in turn hurt our children. We wouldn't want that, would we?" he questioned her through half-lidded eyes from the mace. He was pissed, but he wouldn't want her to force his hand. He moved back to the door and relocked the locks and then turned to face her back.

"They are not yours," she said turning to face him while pointing to her abundant bountiful belly. She was carrying twins. Twins that were impregnated by the man staring at her now. The man who was a sick terrible pitiful excuse for a human being. A man so warped in the mind that he liked to murder and devour people. She couldn't help but to fall for his charm which is what he uses to lure everyone in. He decided to keep her and love her in his own sick twisted way. Once she found out about her pregnancy, she managed to escape him. She ran away and didn't look back. She managed to evade him...until now.

"They meaning more then one, so you know what we're having? Tell me." he said.

"Like I said before, you are not the father. So why would I tell you what I am having?" she responded glaring at him through her big doe-like eyes.

"Your lying. You never cheated on me. They are mine. Now TELL me what we are having." He yelled at her. He started to pace around the room because she was infuriating him and he didn't want to lash out on her much because he could hurt his babies that were in her womb.

"You only saw what you wanted to see. You kept me locked up, but I bet you didn't know that when you were gone off to find your next victim and meal, Noah would come and visit me. Your half-brother. Thank goodness he didn't end up like you." she said, looking at him with murderous eyes. She needed him to believe the lies she was spewing. She couldn't have him knowing that he was indeed the father instead of his half-brother. She didn't want her babies to grow up and be sick and twisted like their father.

All during her speech, he was looking at her with angered and confused eyes while he still paced around the room. "Noah wouldn't dare. He wouldn't disobey me like that."

"Oh, but he did." she said. "He was the one to help me escape."

"Your lying!" he yelled as he closed the distance between them. He made the move to backhand her and she put up her hands in reflex to block his blow, but she still ended up on her back on the ground anyways. "Noah would have told me. And I know that you wouldn't do that to me. You love me. You are mine and mine alone. And these-" he stated, kneeling and leaning over her to put his hands on her stomach. "-are my children. How could you leave me when we are having children together. Do you not want them to know their father?"

"Why would I want them to know you, you sick twisted bastard. They will never know you, their uncle." she replied testing him further as she got up to sitting position and backed herself slowly away from him. She knew she only aggravated him, but she couldn't let him know the truth. Especially about how she escaped, she didn't want Quinn, Noah's wife, to get hurt for helping her leave. God knows what he or Noah would do to Quinn if they found out the truth and she didn't want to know.

"Mercedes, stop. Lying. to. me." he said with a calm and even tone as he held the tempest within himself. He pronounced every word as though it was forced. He didn't mean to hit her, but he was still angered by her defiance of him by running away. He couldn't and wouldn't let her run away from him ever again. And he still doesn't know how she got out. He doubted that it was Noah. Noah would not defy him like that. Noah also would never sleep with Mercedes. He loved Quinn too much.

Even though Noah and him share a same dad. Noah was raised differently and that caused for him to have a better upbringing. Noah didn't end up like him. He had anger sometimes, but he never took that anger out on someone else. Noah had met Quinn in high school and fell in love with her. He didn't know about his own half-brother till they had met through their deadbeat dad while Noah was in college. He never fully revealed his murderous and cannibalistic ways to Noah, but Noah did know about Mercedes, the wife he kept locked up. He explained it to Noah as a jealousy thing and Noah had bought it.

Wanting to distract him, she asked "Again, how did you find me?" She truly wanted to know as well so when she escaped the next time or when she got out of this situation hopefully, she would know better.

"Hmm..." he pondered, "Why don't you tell me what we're having first?"

"Noah and I are having a boy and girl." she replied while staring him down and still trying to move slowly away from him.

Choosing to ignore the so-called father he inquired, "So when are our babies due?"

"July 18th" she replied. It had just turned May so she had two months and eighteen days to hopefully get away from him. She knew however that something could happen to force her to deliver early and she hoped that didn't happen. She didn't want to push him to far. She valued her life and the lives of her unborn daughter and son too much for that. She continued to back up slowly from him.

He broke from her gaze momentarily contemplating how in less than three months he would become a dad. He was also hoping that they didn't end up like him and that he was a better father to them then his dad was to him. Unsuspectingly, Mercedes had risen from the floor and she made a run for it. Sensing her movement, he jumped up and ran after her.

She was trying to get to the back door of the house, hoping that her short legs would carry her faster and that he wouldn't catch up to her by the time she slipped out the back door and into the woods that lied beyond her house. She managed to reach the door, but fumbled with the lock and when she finally got it unlocked, she felt a hand grab her hair and pull her back. He threw her against the floor in one swift move. She hit her head hard this time and then fell unconscious. He checked to make sure she and the babies were okay. Then he picked her up and moved her to the couch. He knew she would be out for awhile and he also had some drugs to help her sleep that shouldn't cause harm to the babies. He didn't want her awake until they had made it home. He started running around her so called home and grabbed her things and flew them into a suitcase he had found under her bed. He then carried Mercedes bridal style out to the car. He locked and buckled her in and then went back for her stuff and put it in the trunk. He couldn't wait to have her home again...

She woke up and felt her head pounding. Her head was a bit fuzzy, but otherwise she was okay. She opened her eyes and took a look around her surroundings. She was in the home she shared with him. She tried to get up, but instead found out that unlike before she couldn't move around freely. Instead of being locked inside the bedroom in the basement, she was chained to the bed. As she laid back down from trying to get free from her bondage's, she knew that she would probably be stuck here for awhile. She wondered how her life had gotten so messed up and she guessed it had started from the moment she had met Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee.**

**Chapter 2**

_Four Years Earlier_

_It was spring time and my friend Tina dragged me out to a Hollywood club. I had moved to LA from Lima, Ohio at the beginning of the fall to pursue a music career and attended classes at UCLA. Life in Ohio was to be as expected, boring. It also didn't help that it was an ass-backward type of town. Early if it wasn't for my bestie Kurt, I didn't know what I would have done, but Kurt started drifting away from me since junior year. Kurt had found a boyfriend and had replaced me with him and Rachel. Rachel who Kurt and I used to make fun of once upon a time. But oh well, I didn't want to dredge up past hurts. When I no longer had Kurt, I instead focused on school. I was so happy when I graduated at the top of my class due to the deal with my parents. The deal was if I graduated with honors then I could go wherever I wanted for college. I was so happy to get out that I worked hard for it and became class salutatorian. My parents had to keep their part of the bargain due to me being second best in the entire class and all. They bought my plane ticket to LA and I was on my way. I was just settling into my new dorm room when an Asian girl with blue highlights in her hair of medium stature came into my room._

"_Hi, you must be Mercedes. I'm Tina." the girl said._

"_Oh, hi. I'm glad that I am finally meeting my new roomie." _

"_Yeah me too! So where are you from?" Tina asked._

"_I'm from a small-town in Ohio which I am so glad to get away from. You?"_

"_I'm from Seattle. Big city to big city, just different surroundings. So what's your major?" Tina asked while throwing her suitcase on the other bed from the one I had chosen and starting to unpack. _

"_Music," I replied. "You?"_

"_Wow, same. That's awesome. So at least we'll know somebody in our same major." Tina said while continuing to unpack her suitcase. She started unpacking some of her dvd collection. Among the dvds, there was Chicago, Rent, Dreamgirls and Hairspray to name a few._

_Noticing the dvds, I reacted to her collection, "Hey I love all of those musicals, but my favorite would definitely be Dreamgirls."_

"_Dreamgirls is one of my faves too, but I love them all. Can't really choose a true favorite. I'm very eclectic with movies, music and tv shows. I like them all. If I don't like it then I haven't heard of it."_

_I noticed this was something I had in common with Tina. After our initial conversation, we bonded over the musicals and Harry Potter which was a bit of an obsession for both of us. We found we liked some of the same music too and we introduced new music to each other. This is what started a great friendship between the two of us. We shared some classes that first semester and eventually became best friends and confidantes. I got to know Tina's boyfriend Mike as well. Mike was lucky enough to make it into the LA Contemporary Dance Company and he would take the time to see Tina whenever he could. Tina and I had gotten so caught up in studying that Tina decided that we needed a night on the town. She took her boyfriend Mike and I out to the club. This was where I met Sam._

_I was taking a break from dancing at the bar while ordering a virgin cocktail. I had felt eyes on me from the moment I walked into the club and had started dancing, but every time I had looked up, I couldn't spot the person looking at me. They always seemed to evade me._

_Once the bartender arrived with my drink, I paid for it and made a move to leave and join Tina and Mike at their table, but I was stopped by a tall blond handsome man in my path._

"_Hello," he said. "I couldn't help, but notice that you were the most beautiful woman in this club. Like an angel really."_

"_Does flattery often get you far?" I questioned._

"_Flattery, charm and my good looks. Yes, normally it does get me very far." he declared._

"_Hmm, interesting." I said before sauntering away from him._

_A little disconcerted that I walked away from him I guessed, he chose to follow me. "So what's the name, of the chocolatey vixen/angel who dared walk away from me?"_

"_Why should I tell you?" I remarked. I just wanted to have fun with my friends. I wasn't really looking for anyone to come my way. Even though the man was smoking, I wanted to be left alone. Relationships or flings were messy and I didn't need the mess. I wanted to mainly focus on my college work and then once I was finished and hopefully got a record contract and a Grammy, then and only then would I settle down. I guess I could do a one night stand, but I didn't like the awkward goodbyes after. _

"_I'm Sam. Now you know my name, you should feel obligated to tell me yours."_

"_Mercedes," I replied. Thinking the sooner he knew it, the sooner he left._

"_Mer-ce-des, hmm. I like the ring of that." Sam drawled out._

_I had finally made it back with my drink to my table where Mike and Tina were. _

"_Hey," said Tina, "it seems you've managed to find a straggler, Mercedes. Who is this handsome devil?" Tina grilled._

"_His name is Sam and he was just leaving." I divulged as I set my drink down on the table. "Tina, let's dance. Now." as I grabbed Tina's arm and dragged her onto the dance floor._

_We started dancing facing each other and really got into the song until it ended and Wild Ones by Flo Rida ft. Sia came on. I felt a body start to grind my behind. I looked over my shoulder and saw that it was Sam. _

"_So the blond devil thinks he can keep up, does he?" I queried. Sam's persistence was intriguing me. The man wouldn't give up. I had to admit that I wouldn't mind Sam lying naked in my bed. If he played his cards right, I would let him give me the mind-blowing orgasms I believed he was capable of which would make the awkward goodbye so worth it._

_Sam wrapped his arms around my hips and pulled me flush against his crotch. He then nuzzled his head against my neck. To my surprise, Sam could keep up with me. He was also making me very hot and heavy. His hands had moved from my hips to my waist which only brought us closer. I'm sure though that his hands were itching to touch more of me. I had to attempt to put some distance between us. I tried to unclasp his hands, but he wouldn't let me go and his grip on me only tightened._

"_What the hell are you doing, Sam?" _

"_I'm getting friendly with the girl who hopefully will take me home later." _

_The chorus of Wild Ones had just come on and I couldn't help, but scoff at the If I took you home, it'd be a home run line. What a funny coincidence, that line came on seconds after Sam had spoken about me taking him home. Interesting._

"_Oh, what makes you so sure?" _

"_Because I'm sure you like the wild stuff, just like the song. I am fully prepared to do all that and more to have you screaming my name." Sam said as he turned me around to face him. His face was so close to mine that our breaths mixed. I couldn't let him win so easily. I pushed him away with all the strength that I had and ran away from him. I had lost track of Tina so I went back to the table to see if she was there which she was. Her and Mike were talking animatedly when I ambled up to the table. _

"_I'm going back to the dorm. I think I have had enough fun for one night. I'll be okay."_

"_Are you sure?" Tina asked worriedly. _

"_Yeah, I'll just grab a cab. See you later." I remarked as I traversed out of the club. I was almost scot free until a hand flew out and caught my arm._

"_Hey, where are you going?" Sam pried not taking his hand off of me._

_I shoved his hand aside. "I'm going home. Goodbye, Sam."_

"_Let me get us a cab." Sam disclosed as he followed me outside. _

_Catching on to his thought process, I replied. "No Sam. I'm going home by myself. It was a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. Maybe we will meet again." I said as I hauled a cab._

"_Wait, your just leaving without even giving me your number. How rude." he chuckled. "Would you at least give me a chance?"_

_I opened the back door of the cab and paused a second before getting in. "Maybe next time." I smirked as I got in the cab and shut the door. _

_After thinking back on it, the heat and passion that we shared on that dance floor is what had me running for the hills. It was a mutual desire that pulled me in and scared me shitless. I found out later that this desire would be my undoing. Sam and I have always shared passion and fire between us. It wasn't until three years later when I found what Sam was really capable of that I would loathe this desire, this pull he had over me. His charm and seduction covered up his inner demons a lot of the time before then until one day he went a little too far. I was just a pawn in his deceptive game of chess. _

Mercedes broke from her thoughts when she heard footsteps upstairs. Sam had come home. She heard the door to the basement being unlocked. She didn't want to confront Sam at this moment so she shut her eyes to feign sleep. She tried to also make her breath as even as she could while she laid on the bed. She heard Sam's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs then a door opening and closing. And then she heard the footsteps move to the side of the bed.

"I'm glad your home, my darling. I've missed you." Sam said as he made a move to sit on the edge of the bed. He brought his lips down to kiss Mercedes belly. "Even though I didn't know about you little ones, I am so happy that your mom and I conceived you. It will make our perfect family more perfect." After he finished talking, he ghosted his lips up until he reached Mercedes face. He lingered above her mouth before he placed a soft chaste kiss on her lips.

Opening her eyes, Mercedes moved her face away from Sam's. Disgusted with Sam's taste on her lips. She tried to spit it out.

"Ah, you're up." Sam announced as he sat up, choosing to ignore Mercedes' disgust. "Did you sleep well?"

"You know, we are NOT a perfect family. In fact, we are not a family. You are a dark, twisted, pathetic excuse of a man. Nothing you could ever do could be perfect. And these babies are not yours. You're a bastard and I would never want to have bastard children." Mercedes spouted vehemently. She knew she shouldn't have said what she said, but what he said irked and rubbed her the wrong way. She didn't resent the babies growing in her womb, but she couldn't and wouldn't let them end up like their father and that meant raising them by herself away from him.

"Shut up, Mercedes. I know you're lying. Did you forget that you are married to me. No matter what, you are my family. And that means that those babies are my family too. Do not forget that." Sam said quite calmly. Noticing her left hand that was tied above her head, he couldn't help but to grow murderous with anger. "WHERE IS YOUR WEDDING RING?" Sam yelled.

"I threw it into the ocean." Mercedes said quite calmly. She knew the situation at hand could get very deadly. She had to stop that from happening.

"HOW COULD YOU THROW A SYMBOL OF OUR LOVE AND DEVOTION INTO THE OCEAN?" He screamed as he got up from the bed to pace around the room.

"You know why." Mercedes responded.

Sam's tone changed suddenly growing calmer. He wouldn't take what she did seriously, but he needed Mercedes to understand. "You belong to me Mercedes. The absence of a ring isn't going to change that. I will just have to get you a new one. You and those children in your belly are mine. My family. No matter what I will always find my family."

"You know you still never told me how you found me." Mercedes said.

"Friends." he disclosed simply. He didn't after all want to give to much away.

"Hmm..." she pondered. As Mercedes thought more on the subject of raising her children, she knew Sam could warp and twist them with his charm into being sick like him. She wouldn't let that happen. Then she thought about how Sam found her, she realized the only way she would ever be free of Sam was if he was dead especially because it seemed like Sam had 'friends' everywhere. She would have to kill him, she realized. She didn't know if she could do it, but to protect her children she would do anything. So Sam had to die and she knew the perfect way how to do it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee. I want to thank all of you who have read my fic and reviewed it. Thanks again. **

**Chapter 3**

"I'm going to unchain you now. No funny business." Sam said as be brought Mercedes back from her thoughts. "I know you must be getting hungry. After all, you are eating for three. Let's order some takeout. What would you like?"

"Don't you want me to cook for you instead, now that you have me here?" Mercedes asked while gazing at him with her beautiful doe eyes. The pain in her head had disappeared from when she woke up and she hoped he wouldn't hit her again. But she wasn't going to give him a reason to hopefully. While she was trapped here, she was going to play the perfect housewife while she formulated her plot against him. She would do everything to keep him calm. She was going to play her part, just as long as he didn't touch her, kiss her, or... other things. She couldn't, wouldn't stand for that to happen. Just the thought of it made her want to vomit. She realized however that she couldn't do much to stop him if he tried especially because of these chains. She just hoped that he wouldn't because of the pregnancy and all, but after she gave birth all bets were off. She just hoped that she solidified her plan to kill Sam before that happened.

Sam moved to the chains at her feet and brought the two keys that were on a necklace out from around his neck. As he started to unlock the padlock that held the chains together, he stared at Mercedes in confusion, wondering why she would offer to cook for him.

"No, darlin'. It's takeout or nothing. We wouldn't want to starve our children, would we? So, Chinese? Indian? Italian? Take your pick." He stated while finishing undoing the chains that were binding her feet.

"How about pizza?"

"Sure, babe." Sam asserted while he moved up to the headboard of the bed and the chains there that were holding her arms. He finished unlocking and untying them and then put the keys back around his neck. Sam then watched her cautiously to see if she was going to try something. She just sat up on the bed, not making a move. Pleased with this, he brought out his cellphone from his pocket and dialed the pizza place that was saved in his contacts. He placed their usual order for delivery. Once he was finished, he put his cellphone back into his pocket.

"Would you like to freshen up? We have some time before the pizza will be here. I brought some of your clothes from your place so we don't have to go buy you new maternity ones. Otherwise, all of your stuff hasn't been touched from where you left it, waiting for you to come back."

"Yes, I would like a shower." Mercedes replied as she got up from the bed and moved to the linen closet that held the towels and grabbed a purple fluffy one. She then went to her suitcases from where he put them and grabbed some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and moved to close the door, but Sam was there. He shuffled into the bathroom right past her and leant against the wall.

"What no privacy?"

"No, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself or pull something. You're not to be left alone unless your tied up. I don't trust you not to do something." Sam claimed.

"Whatever." Mercedes uttered shortly. She laid the clothes and towel she picked out on the toilet. She then went into one of the drawers near the sink and got her shower cap from her usual place. She wrapped up her hair and put the shower cap on. She then picked up her towel and moved closer to the shower. She wrapped the towel around herself as she tried to take off her clothes under the towel without him looking.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before Mercedes." Sam announced from his place against the wall.

Mercedes chose to ignore him as she removed her clothing with one hand while keeping the towel cloaked around her. Once she was finished with the removal, she started the shower and got in on the other side of the tub from the water. She closed the shower curtains and then hid herself behind the curtain as she laid her towel on the towel rack next to the shower. She wanted to take the quickest shower possibly what with her bathroom guest and all. She did an inventory of her body to check to see if Sam bruised her dark skin. It took a lot to do so, but Sam did get very rough. Satisfied that there were no marks on her, Mercedes continued showering.

"What no singing Mercedes, I love it when you sing in the shower."

"I have no music in me anymore since you stole it. Just like you stole my light." Mercedes revealed while scrubbing herself with an loofah. She rinsed her body off and then washed her face. Once she was done, she turned off the water and went to reach for her towel. Finding it not there anymore, she huffed out an exaggerated breath.

"Give me my towel, Sam." She voiced peeking her head out from the shower curtain while keeping the rest of her body covered.

"Take it back. Mercedes, take it back now." Sam threatened angrily from where he stood right in front of the shower, holding her towel.

Mercedes maneuvered to grab the towel from Sam, but he wouldn't release it from his death grip. Giving up, she relented.

"Fine, I take it back." She said haughtily.

"With feeling, Mercedes."

"I take it back." She whispered cautiously.

"Don't you ever say something like that again. Your just spouting more lies, Mercy. Say your sorry for lying to me Mercedes."

"I'm sorry, Sam." Mercedes recited while trying to make her performance believable to him.

"Your forgiven." He rendered before thrusting the towel into Mercedes' hand.

Mercedes took the towel and shut the shower curtain to dry off. Once she was finished, she reasoned that she should probably put her lotion on in the shower because it would be a difficult task to try to put lotion all over her body underneath a towel. She still didn't want Sam to see her, he would only enjoy that. She didn't want to do anything that gave him pleasure.

The problem was that the lotion was near the sink. "Sam, could you hand me my lotion please?"

Hoping Sam wouldn't pull something. She reached out her hand to take the lotion and was happy that he complied as he gave it to her which was surprising. She never could read Sam and his erratic behavior and moods.

"Thank you." She said shutting the curtain again. She threw her towel to hang on the curtain railing. She proceeded to lotion her body and once she reached her belly she smiled thoughtfully because both of them were kicking. She always knew that she wanted kids one day. She only wished that Sam, the monster, wasn't the father.

When she was done, she placed the lotion near her shampoo. She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself again. She then opened the curtain to see Sam leaning against the wall like before as if nothing ever happened.

"You finished, Cedes?" Sam spoke a little bored.

"Yes, I just have to get dressed." Mercedes replied while taking off her shower cap with one hand. The other hand was holding her towel up. She moved to the drawer to put it back and then went to where she placed her clothes. She managed to get dressed in comfy black leggings and a t-shirt while not revealing too much of her body to Sam. She put the towel on the towel rack and turned to face him. She didn't bother with her hair or makeup, it's not like she had anybody to impress.

Mercedes moved back into the bedroom and Sam followed close behind. The babies were still kicking like crazy and Mercedes started rubbing her stomach again tenderly. Sam gazing at Mercedes, noticed her affection towards their babies and he couldn't help, but to smile.

"Are our babies kicking, Mercy?" Sam inquired. Without waiting for a response, he went down on his knees in front of Mercedes and put his hands on her stomach. He stared in wonder as he felt the tiny kicks against his hands.

Mercedes shifted to get away from him. "It seems that I have to remind you again. They are not yours, Sam."

"Yes, they are."

"No, they aren't." Mercedes claimed, raising her voice at Sam.

"YES, THEY ARE!" Sam screamed back as he got up from the floor and into Mercedes' face.

"NO. I WILL GO TO MY GRAVE FOREVER CLAIMING THAT THEY ARE NOT YOURS! SO THEY DON'T BECOME MONSTERS LIKE YOU, THEIR FATHER!" Mercedes screamed back at him, so much for keeping him tranquil.

Sam was so angry, he was seeing stars. Not wanting to hurt his children, he slammed his fist against the closest wall leaving a dent. Once he calmed down a little, he realized the gravity of Mercedes words. She had just given him what he wanted.

"Finally, you admit their mine." Sam said as their eyes locked.

They stared at each other for what seemed like minutes, but in actuality was only seconds. The doorbell rang breaking both of them from their heated glares.

"Ah, pizza's here. Why don't we go get it Mercedes."

Sam grabbed Mercedes arm tightly but not enough to bruise and they ascended the stairs. The door to the basement led to a hallway in between the kitchen and the living room. Sam still holding onto Mercedes led her to the living room where the front door was. Sam moved Mercedes to the left side of the door where she would be hidden from view because the door opened from the right. He then with one hand covered Mercedes mouth so she wouldn't pull something and with the other hand he got out his wallet. Maneuvering so he didn't have to let go of Mercedes, he managed to get the twenty out of his wallet and then put the wallet back in his pocket. He unlocked and opened the door a little ways and handed the twenty to the delivery guy and grabbed the pizza.

"Keep the change and I don't need a receipt." Sam said before he shut the door on the guy's face and then locked the door.

Sam let go of Mercedes mouth and grabbed her arm again as he led her into the kitchen. Finally releasing her, Mercedes rubbed the spot on her arm that Sam had latched onto. She was angry with herself because of the slip-up as she was mentally chastising herself for giving him exactly what he wanted.

Sam went to some cabinets and got out two paper plates and then went to the paper towel rack and got two of those too. He set them and the pizza down on the table.

"What do you want to drink, babe?" Sam said in a delightful mood.

"Just water is fine. Thanks." Mercedes replied as she sat down in one of the four seats at the table.

Sam grabbed two glasses out of the cabinets and set them on the counter. He then went to the fridge and grabbed their Brita container and poured water into the glasses. He put the Brita back into the fridge and grabbed the glasses setting them down on the table as he sat down across from Mercedes. They ate in silence and finished quickly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Sam asked while cleaning up.

"No, thank you. I'm rather tired and I just want to go to bed if that's okay with you." Mercedes responded.

"Okay." Sam said as he followed Mercedes downstairs to the bedroom.

She went to her suitcase to get out her pajamas and found the least flattering pair she had. She turned once she was finished to find Sam staring at her.

"Could you just turn around. I won't pull anything. I just want to get changed." Mercedes requested. Watching Sam to see his reaction, she was happy that he abided her. She quickly changed into her silk pajama pants and shirt.

"You can look now, Sam." Mercedes remarked as she climbed into the bed. She was making herself comfortable when Sam approached.

"I'm going to chain you up again. Who knows what you could pull in the night when I'm sleeping. I better be safe then sorry."

"Are you sure? I won't do anything, Sam." Mercedes lied.

Sam chuckled as he regarded her on their bed. He was happy to see such a beautiful sight.

"You have been spouting lies to me all day. Once you stop lying and learn to trust and love me again, then I may trust you, but not before." He said as he fitted the chains around her arms and then locked them with the keys around his neck. He then moved to her feet under the untucked covers and did the same. He crossed to the other side of the bed and set the necklace down on the nightstand as well as his cellphone and wallet. Even though it was a little early, he decided to lie with her.

As he undressed down to his boxer briefs, Mercedes had to look away from him. She wondered how such a handsome beautiful man with chiseled abs and biceps could be such a monster.

Once Sam was done undressing, he climbed into bed next to her. It had been a long time since he had a decent night sleep because he couldn't seem to sleep well without Mercedes by his side. He wrapped his arm around her protruding stomach and caressed her as he laid there with her.

"It has been hell without you, Mercy. I'm better with you here. I sleep better with you here. I am better with you by my side. Your my other half, the piece that makes me whole. You were sent to save me. You save me everyday by just breathing close to me and I don't ever want to be apart from you again." Sam said thoughtfully.

"How do I make you better? When you're with me, you kill more people then when you did before you met me. That's not right, Sam. I don't make you better. I will never make you better. I am not your savior and we were not made for each other. Two people in love are supposed to bring out the good in each other and accept the faults. I do not accept your faults and that is why I am not in love with you nor will ever be. Maybe I was in love with you once, but that wasn't the real you. That was just the parts of you that you showed me. Once I saw all of you, I couldn't believe I fell in love with such a monster. You're not normal, Sam. You never will be normal and there is no possible way that I can bring out any good in you. Especially because when I'm near you, I only bring out your jealousy which turns you into a crazed killer. Your not a dog Sam, you can't piss all over me and claim me as yours and then kill whoever looks my way. I'm not a prized possession. I am a human being. You can't keep me hidden away forever from the rest of the world."

"We'll see about that. I'm never letting you out of my sight again and if I got you to fall in love with me once. I WILL get you to fall in love with me again." Sam replied smugly. He grabbed Mercedes chin and turned her face towards him. He then placed a chaste kiss on her lips as Mercedes tried to cringe away from him which made him chuckle. He settled down after that, snuggling close to Mercedes to wait for sleep to come.

As she laid there trying to sleep, Mercedes got lost in her memories of Sam.

_Sam once told me that I was irresistible and his hunger for me was insatiable. He was drawn in by me from the start when he saw me in the club. He couldn't help, but to follow me in another taxi after I ran from him. _

_After following me home, I also found out much later that my refusal caused him to kill five people that night. Those weren't the only deaths I had provoked, but it broke my heart after I found out. I felt those people's blood on my hands and I couldn't get it off. Before me, Sam was killing people and keeping some of their organs to eat for later every once in awhile. Once I came into the picture and his jealousy rang it's pretty little head, the murders went up tenfold. There was a time that I just kept thinking if only I had never met Sam. If only I stayed in Lima. If only I had gone anywhere else besides LA. Even though LA is a big city, I could have ran into Sam eventually and he wouldn't have let me go ever. He would have found out where I lived and went to school and studied me. My schedule, demeanor, friends, anything and everything, he would have studied it. Just like he did after he met me in the club. _

_I once thought it was fate that Sam and I met again. I didn't find out till after, that it was really just Sam being a sick twisted human being who followed and watched me..._

_I was going into my usual coffee shop to grab a cup and maybe do some studying. It had been two weeks since I meet Sam at the club. I couldn't really get the gorgeous stranger out of my head. I mean it's not like I was going to ever met him again, but I just couldn't help thinking about him. Shrugging it off, I scoffed at the power this handsome man, that I only had met once, had over me._

_I had some time on my hands until my next class. I wasn't really watching where I was going to caught up in my mind and I accidentally bumped into someone falling flat on my ass. _

"_I'm so sorry, miss. I wasn't watching where I was goin- Ah, Mercedes." A familiar voice said as he extended his callused hand to help me up. "We meet again."_

_Looking up, I recognized that familiar mop of dirty blonde hair as I took his hand to help me stand up. The warmth between our two hands captivated me and I was so glad that with my complexion you couldn't tell that I was blushing. _

"_Hello, Sam." I said as I started dusting myself off. I was wearing my favorite pair of black skinny jeans and a purple off the shoulders top and from the looks Sam was giving me, he certainly approved. Sam was wearing dark wash jeans and a Henley shirt that clung to his muscular physique and Chuck's on his feet. He looked so sexy._

"_I believe you owe me your number, Mercedes." Sam said as he looked me up and down with his admiring and predatory gaze. _

_Aware of the fact that Sam was basically eye fucking me, I scoffed at his gaze as I crossed my arms underneath my chest. "Oh, really. I said maybe next time, not yes."_

_Sam's piercing gaze moved down to my cleavage. As I uncrossed my arms, I waved my hands in front of his face._

"_My eyes are up here, Sam." I said as I pointed up to my face._

"_So sorry, but can you really help me? You are stunning." Sam exclaimed as he grinned lecherously at me. _

_I rolled my eyes at him. Wanting to claim a place in line for coffee, I moved forward behind some customers already waiting. Sam joined me._

"_Come here often?" Sam asked trying to make small talk with me._

"_Yea, it's close to campus and I love the atmosphere." I replied._

"_Ah so your a student, I'm guessing UCLA because that's the college closet to here." _

"_Yes, good guess." I responded. _

"_So what are you studying?" Sam questioned while we moved forward in line. There were two customers before us as we waited._

"_Music, vocal performance and composition." Wanting to turn the tables on Sam, I turned to him. "So what do you do Sam? Are you a student too?"_

"_No, I never went to college. I work in construction. It's not much, but it pays the bills." Sam said gauging my reaction before looking down sheepishly._

_This new side of Sam was interesting. He was always so forward towards me. I started to wonder if he was ashamed of his profession. It was very peculiar._

"_There isn't anything wrong with that, Sam." I relayed as I gave him a small smile. I couldn't say more on the subject because Sam and I were next in line. _

"_What can I get for you, today." The female barrista asked while glancing at Sam and completely ignoring me. She looked up and down Sam's form and obviously saw something she liked as she started to make flirty eyes at him._

"_I'm having whatever this beautiful woman is having." Sam said as he pointed towards Mercedes._

"_Ugh-" I said caught on the spot, "I'm having a caramel macchiato cappuccino." _

"_Okay, two caramel macchiatos then." Sam said as he reached for his wallet, while I was reaching inside of my purse until I felt Sam's hand on my arm. _

"_Oh no, darlin'. This ones on me." He said as he paid the barrista._

"_Okay, I'll get those for you right away handsome." The barrista said while staring at Sam._

_Rolling my eyes, I went off to the side to wait for my drink. _

"_So are you from around here?" Sam said as he approached me, completely ignoring the barrista._

"_No. I'm from Lima, Ohio. I moved out here for school and thank goodness." _

"_Why do you say that?" Sam asked me._

"_It's a very ass-backward town. I'm glad to get away. What about you? Are you from around here?" _

"_No, I'm originally from Tennessee, but my family moved around a lot. State to state due to my father's job until we finally settled here." Sam said before two drinks were placed before us on the counter._

"_Here are your macchiatos, sir." The barrista said interrupting our conversation. _

"_Thank you." I said as I grabbed our drinks and handed one to Sam._

"_Have a nice day." The girl said, dropping her flirting act because it obviously wasn't working because Sam couldn't take his eyes off of me._

_I went to sit in a booth near the back with Sam. "Shall we?" I asked while pointing to the booth. Sam obviously wasn't going anywhere and the conversation intrigued me. I wanted to find out more about him._

_We both sat down and proceeded to talk about anything and everything under the sun. We talked about movies, music, and tv shows. Both of us interrogating the other about their favorite things and likes and dislikes. I found out that Sam loves comic books, Avatar and thriller movies. He discovered my love of musicals and Harry Potter. Before I knew it I had fifteen minutes to get to class, or otherwise I would be late. _

"_I have to go to class, Sam. May I see your cellphone?" I asked Sam while reaching my hand out for the phone. Sam obliged and I added my name and phone number to his contacts. _

"_I said I'd give you a chance, so here's my number. Call me sometime. Bye, Sam." I said as I got up from the booth and went to throw away my coffee cup. _

"_Wait, Mercedes." Sam declared as he ran up behind me and I stopped walking. I turned around to face him and accidentally bumped into his chest. His closeness was overwhelming to me. It drew me in as our breaths mixed. The passion and desire was still there from the club. We were looking into each others eyes and then Sam's eyes moved down from my eyes to my lips. As he was leaning in closer, I started to panic in my mind. _

_'Oh my god, he's going to kiss me. Should I let him kiss me. What should I do? ' I thought, but then I was like fuck it and pressed my lips to his. It was short and very sweet and Sam was the one to pull away. _

"_Something to tide me over until next time." He said while giving me his beautiful crooked grin. "See you later, Mercedes."_

_A little stunned, I took a deep breath and started to walk away from him. I knew I was going to be late to class, but it was so worth it. _

_There were no deaths after that meeting... _

Mercedes jolted awake when she felt something poking her side. She couldn't remember when she fell asleep from her daydreaming. She looked at their alarm clock on the nightstand. It was eight in the morning. She glanced at Sam and saw that he was still sleeping. She couldn't believe that she even fell asleep at all because the chains and Sam half-laying on top of her were very uncomfortable. Trying to shift a little bit, Mercedes unintentionally woke up Sam.

"Good mornin', my love." Sam said while getting up from the bed and immediately going to the bathroom. He had something to take care of.

Once he was finished, he went back into the bedroom. "I'm going to unchain you. Would you like to use the bathroom and get dressed? And then after I'm making breakfast."

"Okay." Mercedes replied.

After that, the morning was uneventful with Sam not leaving Mercedes alone like before. After breakfast, Sam brought Mercedes back downstairs.

"I need to go run some errands and start getting things put together for the nursery. I'm thinking blue for the room and on the ceiling I want a whole bunch of moons and stars. Do you like that Cede? We should also start talking about baby names, as well."

"Whatever." Mercedes said as she got onto the bed for Sam to chain her up again.

"You know you should be more excited about our babies." He said as he finished chaining her arms.

"Oh, I am. I just don't want you to have anything to do with my babies."

"Now, now. I am the father. You even admitted that. Now as the father, I will be there every step of the way." Sam said as he finished chaining her feet.

"That's what I'm afraid of. But it's also something that I won't allow to happen. Ever. I'm getting out again and you will never see your children." Mercedes said as she negated the fact that he would never see his children because he'd be dead. The only problem Mercedes had was going to be finding someone to help drag his body across the floor.

**Sorry for any mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Glee. Thank you all for reading and your reviews and story alerts. I'm sorry if it's been confusing or contradictory. I will try to clear some things up. I'm also sorry that it's been so long. I have had some major writer's block.**

**Thanks to QTFics and Minusmelle13 for bringing up some valid questions and I hope that I answer them okay.** **So without any further ado, here it is...**

**Chapter 4**

"Your funny, Mercedes." Sam chuckled as he grabbed his wallet and phone from the nightstand and went and placed a chaste kiss on Mercedes' forehead. "Alright, I'm heading out. I'll be back later. I love you, Mercedes."

"Ha. I hope you get in an accident and die." Mercedes said as she watched Sam's retreating figure. She watched as he just shook his head and closed the door. She heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs and then the loud bang of a door. If only life was that easy, she mused.

Try as she might, she could never understand Sam's love for her. It was a mystery just like him. She should have known what kind of person he was. She had lived with him and still hadn't know about his dirty violent secrets. She tried looking back at their relationship before to see if their were any more clues.

_From my second encounter with Sam, it took him a week to ask me on a date. Two weeks to make our relationship official. A month for him to tell me that he loved me. Two months for me to tell him I love you back. Four months for Sam and I to make love, giving him my virginity. _

_He was sweet, gentle and sensual. He worshiped every part of my body. It was wonderful which is the scary part. After that night, my sex life increased and expanded. I mean what people get into behind closed doors is up to them right? So it was okay that I liked it rough? It was okay if I wanted to be tied up and taken right? It was okay that I wanted forceful seduction while playing out some different fantasies that I had in my head? Just because I liked to be dominated in bed, did that mean that I liked to be dominated in all aspects of our relationship? _

_I had stayed at UCLA for summer classes and that summer with Sam was one of the best summers I have ever had. Before my sophomore year of college started, Sam convinced me that I should move in with him in his house. Sam didn't really care about expenses and he would scoff at me anytime I tried to help, but after some arguments we finally made a deal with me helping with some of the utilities and food costs. I was wary at first of moving in, but the cost would be cheaper from living on campus and I loved Sam... So it shouldn't have been a big deal even though we've been only dating for about seven months. Tina was a little upset at first about it as well because we had decided that we would dorm together sophomore year. She however changed her mind and took it as an opportunity to move in with Mike, so she couldn't complain too much afterwards._

_Now that I think about it. After I moved in, Sam would sometimes leave without telling me where he was going. When I asked him about it, he just said that it was his "me" time. After that, I didn't really question him about it anymore._

_I noticed after sometime that Sam became a little possessive and jealous over me. Sometimes if I wanted to go out and spend time with friends, he would seduce me into staying home with him. He didn't really like me interacting with any other man, but him. It didn't even matter if they were in a relationship or even straight. Sam wouldn't have any of it and I would fight with him to let up, but he refused. I guess I just lumped it into the category that all men are dogs who like to mark their territory. And Sam did indeed mark his territory on me by leaving giant hickeys all over my body. _

_When I did go out, Sam would always come with and then complain and fight with me about it afterwards. _

_Some of our fights revolved around Sam getting jealous over Mike, Tina's boyfriend, and how much time I spent with them. Tina was my best friend, of course I spend time with her. Mike and Tina were kind of a packaged deal, so of course I spend time with him as well. I should have known something when Mike wound up missing. Sam however had covered his tracks well. _

_Tina called me one night, a blubbering mess, which was when I found out about Mike. I was shocked that he never came home the night before and worried about him and Tina. I told Tina that he would turn up because he loved her. _

_I remember speaking to Sam about it and he seemed so sure that Mike would turn up eventually if he wanted to be found. He also suggested that maybe Mike left Tina and I couldn't believe he actually said that. Mike loved Tina so devotedly that I could never believe Mike would do that. After some time, Mike never turned up and life went on. I tried my best to help Tina with whatever she needed. I couldn't imagine the type of pain that she was going through._

_At the end of my junior year of college, Sam asked me to marry him. I said yes, but I also told him that I wanted to wait until after I graduated. He wasn't having that. Sam coerced me into getting married right away. He said that I was the love of his life and he didn't want to wait one more second not being wed to me. He said that we would have gotten married eventually, so why prolong the wait. I said okay and a hasty wedding was then planned._

_And then after we wed that summer on the beach, once October hit everything turned to hell. I don't know what compelled Sam to tell me the whole truth after we were married. I had accidentally stumbled upon his freezer that holds his victims organs which was hidden in a secret room. I asked Sam about it and he told me everything. After he was finished, I ran into our bathroom and vomited. I couldn't stop heaving and when I felt my hair being held back by Sam, I just lost it. I think I blacked out for a bit. When I came to, I was lying on the bed next to Sam. I jolted up and out of the sheets, remembering everything that Sam told me. I thought about calling the cops. I looked around the room and spotted Sam's cellphone on the nightstand. I got up quietly and stealthy snuck to the other side of the bed. I grabbed the cellphone and dialed 9-1-1. _

"_Now, now. We can't have that." Sam said which shocked me and made me jump a foot away from the bed. _

_He arose and seized the phone forcefully from my hand._

"_This is 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" The dispatcher questioned through the phone. The volume was loud, so I could hear everything._

"_I am so sorry. I accidentally dialed 9-1-1. I am so sorry and it won't happen again." Sam said politely._

"_Make sure that it doesn't." The dispatcher replied coldly and then hung up._

_Sam then placed the phone into his pocket. "Tsk tsk, Mercedes. I thought you were better than that." _

"_Why would I be? You're a serial killer." I retorted saucily. _

"_Now, now this isn't going to change anything. You are still my wife." _

"_NO, Sam." I rose my voice at him. "I want out. I don't want to see you anymore, or be married to you. You sick bastard." _

"_Sorry, darlin', but that ain't happening. You're mine now and forever."_

_We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing upstairs. _

"_Ah, that must be Noah." Sam said as he grabbed me and led me up the stairs to the front door. With one hand he held onto me and with the other, he opened the door. _

"_Good afternoon, Noah. Please come in." Sam said cordially. _

"_Hey, Sam." Noah said as he crossed into the threshold. "Hi, Mercedes."_

"_Don't you hi me, Noah. Did you know? Did you know about Sam being a monst-"_

"_None of that, Mercedes." Sam said cutting me off. "Noah did you bring the locks?"_

"_Yes." Noah replied._

"_Good, good. I'm going to need you to install them on our bedroom door." Sam said as his grip on me tightened. _

"_Okay, whatever you say." Noah responded._

"_Why do you need locks on our bedroom door, Sam?" I questioned him angrily. "Is it to keep me in?"_

"_Of course, darlin'. We wouldn't want you to leave now would we?" Sam said as he led me down the stairs with Noah following close behind. We made it into the bedroom and Sam threw me onto the bed. "Noah, you can start on the outside lock." _

"_Okay." Noah said as he closed the bedroom door with Sam and I inside._

"_Why do you need two locks, Sam?" I asked disbelievingly. I couldn't believe this was happening. _

"_One on the outside to lock you in when I leave and one on the inside to lock you in with me when we sleep. Now, I'm going to take a shower. Don't try anything on Noah, it won't work." _

_I scoffed at him. What the hell did he have on Noah? How the hell could Noah help Sam if he knew what Sam was capable of? All of these questions inside of my head disgusted me. I wanted some answers. Once I heard the bathroom door close and the shower on, I went to the bedroom door. "Noah, can you please let me out?" I spoke just quiet enough so that he could hear me through the door._

"_That's not happening, Mercedes..." Noah said softly. "I'm sorry, but I can't."_

"_What the hell does Sam have on you, Noah?"_

"_What besides the fact that he killed our deadbeat dad so that he wouldn't bother us anymore asking for money or other shit?" Noah said through the door._

"_Yes, Noah. What is it?" I replied knowingly, Sam had told me about killing his dad. That was his first murder. There must have been something more besides that._

"_After Quinn and I gave up our daughter Beth for adoption when we were in high school, Quinn changed. She was depressed and retreating back into her old bitchy ways. I still loved her and I didn't know what to do. When Quinn came to me a year later wanting to get our daughter back and be a family, I had to help. I wanted that too. Shelby, Beth's adoptive mother, had come back into town and we tried to help her out to get into her good graces before we could frame her for being a bad parent. When that failed, I didn't know what else to do. I went to Sam and asked him for help. Sam said that he would take care of it. The next day Shelby was dead. There was a court case for custody of Beth, Quinn and I had to prove that we would be good parents which was easy. I had my successful pool cleaning business while Quinn was going to go to school to become a lawyer. The judge was weary about our ages, but he decided with us because he didn't want Beth to go into foster care because Shelby didn't have any family. He also said that it would be better for Beth to be with her real parents. If it wasn't for Sam, Quinn and I would've never gotten Beth back and become a family. I owe him for that." Noah said as he finished with his story._

"_So what because you have your family now, you drop everything when Sam needs you because you 'owe' him?" I asked judgmentally._

"_Yes."_

"_Does Quinn know?" I questioned skeptically._

"_She knows some things, but not all of it. She knows Sam was involved with Shelby's death, but that's it."_

"_And she's okay with this?" I inquired dubiously._

"_Yes, she is grateful to Sam as well for our family." Noah replied as he finished with the outside lock. "Back up from the door, Mercedes. I'm coming in."_

_I took some hesitant small steps backwards while clenching my fists. This could be my chance. However my advantage was thrown out the window when Sam grabbed my arm and pushed me back on the bed. I guess I didn't hear the water turn off and the door open. _

"_Mercedes, stop. Your defiance is futile. You are not getting away." Sam retorted deliberately, trying to wipe out any doubt in my mind that I was going to escape._

_Noah came into the bedroom and then started on the inside lock. Eerie silence ascended into the room until Noah finished with the lock._

"_I guess I'll be going now. Here's one set of keys. What do you want me to do with the other set?" Noah asked as he handed the keys for the locks to Sam._

"_You can keep them, Noah. I'm sure you will need them from time to time because I'll need you to help out with Mercedes." Sam replied._

"_Okay." Noah responded and then quietly slipped out the door._

"_So I'm just stuck here now in this house, with you?" I questioned while leering at Sam from the bed._

"_Of course, I wouldn't want it any other way." Sam replied._

_After that Sam went on like nothing had changed between us. Although he was being polite and didn't touch me for about two weeks, I knew that would change sometime. And then one night it did. _

_I told him to stop, but he didn't. _

_That was the night the twins were conceived because I had ran out of my birth control soon after I was locked up..._

_A month later_

_When Sam wasn't at the house, I was locked in the bedroom. I had my inclinations about being pregnant and I knew I needed to get out. So that got me to thinking. Sometimes when Sam was gone for awhile, Noah would come to check on me. Sometimes he also brought Quinn. Sam had his two keys kept around his neck. I knew that I could never get the keys from around Sam's neck. He was a light sleeper and he would know if I tried something. That left Puck and Quinn. I know Puck wouldn't, but hopefully if I told Quinn the truth then she would help me._

_One day, Noah and Quinn came over to see towards me. Noah then got a phone call and went off upstairs to take it which left Quinn and I alone. This was the opportunity that I was hoping for._

"_Quinn, please just listen. You have to get me out of here. I know about Sam killing Shelby and that you owe him your family, but he's a monster, Quinn. That's not the only murder he has committed. He killed my best friend's boyfriend because of jealousy. He's murdered hundreds. Please Quinn." I beseeched._

"_I don't know. I don't want to upset, Sam. If it wasn't for him-" Quinn said before getting cut off by me._

"_I know Quinn. I know, but Quinn please. I'm pregnant. And I don't want that monster anywhere near my child. Please." I was hoping this new information would sway Quinn towards my side._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I just know even though I haven't taken a test. I guess it's my motherly instinct and the morning sickness I've been going through. Please, Quinn."_

_Quinn hesitated for a few seconds, "Okay."_

"_Okay?" I asked hopefully._

"_Okay." Quinn reassured me. Once a baby got involved into the picture, I knew that Quinn couldn't resist to help me out._

"_Tonight? When Sam's out." I said hastily because we both heard footsteps coming down the stairs._

"_Okay." _

_Quinn had managed to get the key from Puck without alerting him to anything and she came when Sam was out. I had already packed a bag that was all ready to go. I grabbed it and placed it around my neck. I ran upstairs then with Quinn behind me. I knew where Sam kept some money for a rainy day, hoping that he hadn't switched hiding spots. I went to the cookie jar and was glad to see that there was still money inside of it. I grabbed all of the money out of it. _

"_Did Sam sell my car or is it still here?" I asked Quinn hoping for the second option._

"_It's still here." Quinn replied._

"_Thank goodness." I went to the last place I put my keys which was a hook on a wall near the front door. I was joyous to find my keys were still there. I grabbed them and then turned back to Quinn. "Thank you so much, Quinn."_

"_Of course, Mercedes. I hope everything goes okay and that Sam doesn't find you. Once you've made it a safe distance away, you should abandon your car. Oh, and here." Quinn said as she handed me some more money from her purse._

"_Thank you, Quinn, so much. Goodbye." I smiled at her and then got in my car wanting to get as far away from this place as possible. _

Mercedes awoke to the door opening and slamming upstairs. She had drifted off into sleep after her daydreaming. She looked at the clock and saw that it was three in the afternoon.

She waited patiently for Sam. There wasn't much else that she could do.

When Sam opened the door, he gave Mercedes his beautiful crooked grin.

"Ah, you're up. That's great." Sam said as he crossed over to the bed and sat down next to Mercedes. "I got all the stuff to set up the nursery. You're going to love it."

Mercedes just rolled her eyes and looked away from him.

"Mercedes, I'm really trying to be nice, but you are testing my patience." Sam said with a raised voice.

"Whatever, Sam."

"Don't whatever me, Mercedes. I know that it was you who called the cops on me, but I have already forgiven you for that. Can you try and forgive me? And I understand if you can't forgive me right away, but can we at least be cordial for the babies sake?"

"Fine, but I need you to help me understand something first. Why do you love me, Sam?" She questioned him.

"What kind of question is that?" Sam asked while he scoffed at Mercedes.

"It's an honest one. I really want to know because I don't understand it. Is it because of this power you seem to have over me? You hit me and then kiss me seconds afterwards. I can't even keep up with your mood swings half the time. Is it about control? What is it, Sam?" She always wondered this after she found out about his secrets and she wanted the truth.

"I love you. That's just it. I can't explain it." Sam replied.

"Try."

Sam pondered for awhile on what to say to her to convey his love for her. "Well, besides my obvious love of your looks which drew me in in the first place, it's your heart. You're so caring and loving with everybody that's in your life. I thought if I could make you love me, then maybe some of your caring and loving heart would rub off on me. And in some ways, it has especially since after you knew the truth about me. I couldn't handle your hatred towards me and the disgusted looks. Sometimes I regretted telling you the truth, but instead I chose to rise from it and become more of the man you fell in love with. But of course, I'm not perfect and I did slip up occasionally, but one of those slip ups conceived these children, so I can't be too mad at myself for it." Sam responded honestly while placing a hand on Mercedes' belly.

"I don't believe you, Sam."

"You don't have to, Mercedes. I just have to show you after time."

It was a few weeks for Sam to trust Mercedes somewhat again. At least enough to cook and serve dinner and that was all that Mercedes needed. She still didn't trust Sam and she didn't believe him that he could change one bit. When Sam wasn't around, Mercedes had grabbed some sleeping aids from their medicine cabinet. She knew that they would have some because of how she got here. She knew Sam must have given her some. She took out eight pills and then put the bottle back where she found it.

As she was preparing dinner that night for Sam, she slipped the crushed sleeping pills into his drink and stirred it up quick.

It took a little while for them to kick in, but once Sam was looking a little drowsy. She knew her plan would work.

"Are you okay, Sam?" She said as she grabbed a chair to move it towards a higher cabinet that she couldn't reach without the chair. She knew that that was where Sam kept the big cutting knives. She stepped up onto the chair, opened the cabinet, and grabbed the biggest knife they had.

She heard Sam fall down onto the floor. "Do you know what's coming next, Sam?" Mercedes asked even though she knew Sam was passed out. "I do."

She walked over to where Sam had fallen. She didn't know if she should start stabbing him face front or face back. Did she want to look into his sleeping face when she killed him? Yea she did.

She dropped down on the floor and rested her back against a cabinet that was near where Sam was. She moved her feet under his body so that she could use the cabinets help to move Sam onto his back. Once she had succeeded, she came closer to him and raised the knife above her head.

"Rot in hell, Sam." She said as she stabbed him repeatedly with the knife.

Once she realized he was truly dead, she dropped the knife on the floor. She knew she needed some help and she hoped that the person she had in mind would help her. Mercedes searched through Sam's pockets until she found his cellphone. She picked it up and took some steps away from Sam's dead corpse.

She dialed the number she had memorized and waited for the person to hopefully pick up.

"Hello."

"Tina? Is that you?" Mercedes questioned.

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's...It's Mercedes." She said cautiously.

"Mercedes, I haven't heard from you in about a year ever since your wedding. Then I heard you dropped out. No one knew what happened. I tried going to your house to see you, but nobody answered. It's nice to hear your voice. I was so worried about you. Mercedes, where have you been and why are you calling me out of the blue?"

"Tina, I need your help."

"Okay, what is it?" Tina asked without any hesitation.

"Tina...Mike was murdered." Tina's gasp broke through the phone. "And I know who did it."

Seconds of silence passed as Tina processed what she was just told. Nobody knew anything about what happened to Mike as far as she knew he was still missing. Once she could wrapped her brain about the fact that he was killed, she didn't know if she should be sad or angry. She was sad before when Mike supposedly ran away, but now, now she wanted to be angry and inflict harm. "Who did it? And I'll kill 'em."

"Sorry I already beat you to the punch there." Mercedes said, she knew that she could trust Tina with this because of Tina's earlier response and their four years of friendship.

It was a few moments before Tina responded. "Mercedes, did you just tell me you killed the person that murdered Mike?"

"Yes..." Mercedes spoke very hesitantly.

"Who killed him? Please tell me. I know it's been almost two years, but I still miss Mike like crazy. I want to know who murdered my boyfriend." Tina pleaded.

"It was Sam."

"What? Wait your husband, Sam?" Tina asked skeptically.

"Yes..."

"You're joking, right?" Tina choked out.

"No." Mercedes took a deep breath before continuing. She knew that Tina needed to know the whole story. "You know that serial killer that they nicknamed the Los Angeles Night Roller? That's Sam. After we married, I found his freezer of human organs. I asked him about it and he told me the truth about all of it. He even told me that he was the one who killed Mike and made it look like he skipped town. Sam was always jealous of Mike. He didn't really like me interacting with Mike, or any other man that wasn't him. And that's why he killed Mike. I am so sorry, Tina. It's all my fault."

"Hey, don't you dare think like that." Tina said hastily. "This is not your fault. Who knew that Sam turned out to be a crazy cannibalistic serial killer? You shouldn't blame yourself. You didn't make Sam that way..." Tina sighed and then continued, "I don't blame you, Mercedes. What, what happened after he told you?"

"After he told me, I tried calling the cops and getting away from him, but then Sam locked me up in our house. It was awful, Tina. Especially when Sam would act like nothing happened since after he told me. He...he would act as if we were still together...even though I told him no."

"...Mercedes, it's okay." Tina said supportively.

"Since I was locked up in our bedroom in the basement and he wouldn't let me out, I couldn't take my pill once they ran out. And about a month later, I just had a feeling."

"Wait, you're pregnant?" Tina asked while cradling the phone in shock.

"Yes, with twins. After I had my suspicions, I had to get out and I did manage thanks to Quinn. I thought about getting a divorce and a restraining order against him, but then I would just alert him to where I am and I would have been back in this house and stuck. I did however place an anonymous tip against Sam, but he cleaned and covered everything up. There wasn't enough evidence against him to convict him and because of that the media was never involved. After that, I managed for awhile, but then he found me again. And then that leads me to him being dead on my kitchen floor."

"How did you kill him? Are you okay? You didn't over-exert yourself did you? Are the babies okay?"

"Yes, there fine. I'm fine. I slipped some sleeping pills into his food and then I stabbed him repeatedly. I just I wanted him dead, that way he could never influence my babies." Mercedes said into the phone haughtily.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Can you come over and help me dispose of the body? I know I'm asking you for too much, but I just, I need your help." Mercedes asked optimistically.

"Of course, Mercedes. I'll help you." Tina said without a doubt.

"Thank you so much, Tina. I'm so sorry about everything."

"It's no problem, I'm on my way." Tina replied as she grabbed her purse and keys.

Mercedes rejoiced. She knew she could count on Tina. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain. She clutched her stomach and tried to breath through the pain. Once it resided a little, she looked at the floor and noticed the wetness there. "Oh, crap. Tina could you hurry. My water just broke."

**Don't hate me please. I hoped you liked it and I'm so sorry about any mistakes I made. That was the last chapter, but don't worry... There is an epilogue coming up too. **


	5. Chapter 5: Epilogue

_Epilogue: Twenty Years Later_

"Hello mother."

"Hello sweetheart. What brings you by?" Mercedes questioned as she let her son into her home.

"What, I can't stop by to see my mother?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course you can. Anytime, my boy."

"I'm not a boy anymore, Mom. I'm a grown ass man. And I think that I deserve the truth. I want to know about my father and don't you dare give me some crackpot story." The son said angrily.

"Hey watch your language, son. You may be a man, but that doesn't give you the right to swear in front of your mother."

"Yes, ma'am," Gabriel paused for a couple of seconds before proceeding, "But I still want to know about my dad. You've managed to beat around telling Diana and I about him for so long. Why can't you tell us the truth about him?"

He had Sam's eyes, so piercing and green. As he waited for an answer, Mercedes couldn't help, but look at him gravely.

"What do you want to know, Gabriel?"

* * *

_Gabriel Christopher Jones and Diana Patrice Jones were born June 19th at 7:00 pm and 7:02, less than a month before their due date. They both didn't want to come out and Gabriel had his umbilical cord wrapped around his neck. The doctors had to do an emergency c-section to save both of the babies. They had to knock me out, so I woke up disoriented and grabbing my tummy for my babies. When I realized that they weren't there anymore, I freaked out until one of the nurses placed my baby Diana into my hands. She was so beautiful. She looked like a miniature me, but the only difference was that she had creamy caramel skin. She opened her eyes warily and it felt like my own chocolate orbs were staring back at me. When Diana fell back asleep, I handed her off to a nurse and asked for my boy. He looked like his sister except that he had Sam's mouth and when Gabe opened his eyes, they were exactly like Sam's which frightened me a little. Tina had stayed in the hospital during the delivery and was very helpful to me not leaving my side._

_After the twins birth, I rekindled my friendship with Tina. I asked her to be the godmother to both of my babies and she accepted. Because I couldn't stand the memories, I sold the house that Sam and I had. I was going to find a small apartment somewhere, but Tina insisted that my babies and I move in with her. I went back to school and got my bachelor's degree and my teacher's license. I then went on to teach music in high school. I tried to be equal and fair to all my students. After sometime, Tina found someone new. His name was Finn Hudson and he was a very kind gentleman. I knew that I couldn't impose on Tina anymore so I had saved up enough money to move Gabe, Diana and I into a house._

_I did my best as a single mom and tried to raise them right. I never remarried after I officially divorced Sam a couple of months after giving birth. In order to proceed with the divorce, I had to prove that Sam was M.I.A. which wasn't a problem because he was dead and buried under concrete which Tina and I had a hand in. He hopefully would never be found in my lifetime._

_Tina really helped me out and I couldn't thank her enough. I was grateful that she picked up the phone and gave me support. _

_I loved my babies so much and I hoped that I raised them with the right values. Diana was kind of like me. She was sassy just like me too. As I watched her grow up, she really turned into a beautiful, caring and loving pint-sized diva. She also has a gorgeous singing voice. When she got accepted to UCLA for teaching, I couldn't be happier. Gabriel in some ways was the complete opposite of his sister. He never spoke much, but when he did, it was sometimes very flippant. He acted out in school and the only thing that brought him joy was his sister. He was very protective over her. In some ways, I didn't know how to relate to him, but I loved him all the same. Gabe didn't really know what he wanted to do in life so he decided not to go to school and just went into working at a home depot store. I didn't really approve because I wanted him to go to college like his sister, but it was his life, there was nothing I could do. _

* * *

Mercedes finished telling Gabe the whole truth and didn't negate anything even the part where she killed him.

Gabriel took some time, but he truly couldn't believe what his mother told him. "No, no. You're lying. How could you do that? How could you murder my dad?"

"I did it for you and Diana. I did it so you wouldn't turn out like him." Mercedes said intensely.

"That wasn't your right to do. We should have a least had a choice." Gabriel yelled at his mother. He stood up and stalked out of the house and slammed the front door closed.

"Oh, dear. What did I just do?" Mercedes pondered sadly.

* * *

Gabriel looked at the girl sleeping with revere in his eyes. He still couldn't fathom the conversation that he had with his mother earlier that day. He quietly stepped towards her and then placed a light kiss onto her forehead. He then ghosted his lips downwards past her cute button nose towards her mouth. Once he reached his destination, he took a second before leaning into to kiss her. It was a light and sweet kiss that was only broken by the girl waking up from her sleep.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Hello, Diana."

**THE END**

**Okay, so that brings an end to the fic. I know it kinda turned out ominous and I was debating on whether to write a happy ending, but then I was like nah. I hope you like it. I thank all of you who have read this. I know I might have seemed crazy because of how I made Sam in this. I just liked the whole idea of a dark and haunting love story and this came up after I had randomly watched Taking Lives one day. So I'm sorry that I made Sam a psycho, but I couldn't help myself. This kind of wrote itself after awhile, I just had to take the time to sit down and write it. It also didn't turn out how I expected, but what does in life these days? Thank you everyone. Also I'm mulling over a new fic idea that will paint Sam in a good light, so if I decide to write it or not, I hope that it's good vibes cancel out the bad ones in this fic. Thanks!**

** .com**


End file.
